Recently, as open environments for mobile communication terminals are provided, open applications and platform environments for service differentiation are demanded.
More specifically, as smart phones in which a user can freely select and install a desired mobile application are rapidly growing, open market places (OMPs) that can freely trade such mobile applications have been activated.
However, since various operating systems are used in current smart phones, it is necessary for application developers to develop mobile applications in consideration of various operating system environments.
More particularly, an operating system (OS) manages resources and functions of a terminal having the OS ported therein, and enables access to all or a part of resources and functions of the terminal when requested by an application ported in the terminal. This is performed such that the OS provides application programming interfaces (APIs). In other words, applications access resources and functions of a device with reference to APIs provided by the OS. Therefore, in order for developers to develop applications of a device having a specific OS ported therein, it is necessary to develop applications according to formats of APIs provided by the OS. Under current conditions in which various OSs are used, developers need to develop the same applications independently according to APIs of each OS.
Moreover, recently developed mobile applications are likely to be executed in conjunction with a server for customized services and real time services. For example, a mobile application mounted in the terminal includes only default executable codes and resources for executing a corresponding application are received from the server in real time.
Particularly, since advertising services need to change advertising contents in real time, the server manages advertising images, screens an appropriate advertising image according to an advertising image request from a mobile communication terminal, and provides the screened image to the mobile communication terminal.
In this case, in order to meet various display specifications of the mobile communication terminal, the server checks display specifications of the mobile communication terminal and resizes images to have a resolution matching the checked display specifications.
In this case, since it is difficult for the server to manage display specifications of all mobile communication terminals, resolution information of the terminal is generally received from the mobile communication terminal.
Some operating systems support a screen having various sizes, ratios, and densities. However, it is difficult to check accurate screen information of a corresponding mobile communication terminal depending on environment settings. In this case, it is difficult for the server to provide images appropriate for the display specifications of the corresponding mobile communication terminal.
More specifically, in a mobile communication terminal having a specific OS, when the application is set not to accommodate all screen densities (anyDensity=false), since a dot per inch (dpi) value for indicating a screen density is provided from the terminal instead of accurate resolution information, it is difficult for the server to provide an advertising image having an appropriate resolution.